Manta Bayarsh
was a manta ray-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, equipped with the "Belles balles de feu/Beautiful fireballs" treasure from the Lupin Collection. Physical Appearance Manta Bayarsh's head is a blue sad manta ray head and he has yellow horns, is backpack is a blue manta ray with white eyes and yellow horns with a gangler safe on the back, his white rib cage is on his blue torso, his arms are blue ocean like arms, his hands are blue manta ray cannons with white eyes and yellow horns, his knees are yellow manta rays with oceans on the back, his feet are ocean feet with red toes. Character History to be added Personality He was initially a pessimistic character, loathing being in Tooma's body. His attitude changed after seeing that his new looks made him popular with girls, showing him to be a bit of a womanizer. He can also be cowardly and cruel, using Tooma's body as a shield to prevent his friends from attacking him. Powers and Abilities * Mind swapping: Manta is able to swap bodies using his energy beam from his hands. * Electricity Generation: Manta can produce electricity from his horns. * Flight: Manta is able to fly. He only useed this ability when he was enlarged. * Fireballs: Due to the "Belles balles de feu/Beautiful fireballs" treasure equipped in his safe, Manta can shoot balls of fire from his mouth. Lupin Blue Arsenal *VS Changer *Lupin Sword *Scissor Shield *Blade Boomerang Mecha *Blue Dial Fighter Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episode 16 Profile * Height: 194 cm (Giant: 48.5 m) * Weight: 234 kg (Giant: 585 tons) * Criminal Record: Content Replacement Fraud, Swapping minds with a civilian, Identity Theft, Arson, Bombing * Lupin Collection: "Belles balles de feu/Beautiful fireballs" Ball * Gangler Safe Location: Back * Password Number: 5-2-7 Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Manta Bayarsh was voiced by , who had previously voiced various Super Sentai monsters (among them being Boss Kamikaze in Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Bomber the Great in Choriki Sentai Ohranger, and Gun Boss Sambash in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman). Notes * Animal Theme: Manta Ray * Possible Prehistorical Basis: Heliobatis, ''Paramobula. * Manta Bayarsh is designed by Ryosuke Shibuya1. *His ability to swap bodies (Particularly with a Blue Ranger) draws some parallels to the Alienizer Wojonian Jinche from ''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. *Manta is the second Gangler monster without a shown human form (and the first male Gangler Monster without a human form) to be destroyed by LupinKaiser. **He is also the first minor male Gangler Monster to have their Gangler Safe located on their back. *Manta is the third monster of the week portrayed by Nobuyuki Hiyama who has a body swap accident scenario, while the first one being Hatsuden Banki from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, the second one being Abekonbe from Samurai Sentai ''Shinkenger'''' ''. *Manta is also the only Gangler to be in the Bistrot Jurer after swapping minds with Tooma. See also References TV-Asahi's page on Manta Bayarsh Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Animal-themed Villains